


Bad Girls Like Frogs

by Sasam



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Frog catching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Tara wants a new pet, Raven wants to make Tara happy.





	Bad Girls Like Frogs

Raven waded out onto the muddy bank of the river and stared down at Tara digging around in the shallows. The water was calm and low and there was a good section of reeds on the banks that one could relatively walk in, only coming up to one's ankles. 

Tara had seemed excited to see the embankment before and she quickly threw off her shoes and tucker her gloves into the back hem of her shorts before running in. Puzzled over her girlfriends reaction Raven followed behind shortly. It was clear that Tara was looking for something, the way she shifted through the reeds digging at the earth with her hands. What it could be Raven had no idea, nor did she understand why Tara wasn’t just using her powers.

“Are we looking for something?” Raven pulled herself through the goop to join the other Titan.

“Hell yea we are! We’re catching some frogs!” Tara laughed before abruptly diving to the side hands outstretched attempting pin a small brown frog as it shot from its hiding place.

She missed and ended up sliding about a foot in the muck face down, laughing the entire way.

“Why don’t you just use you powers?” Raven questions while helping Tara back up to her feet.

“Because, that defeats the whole point!” Tara draws out the statement in a humorous play whine before slapping her arm across Raven’s shoulder spraying bits of muck and slim across the back of her cape. “It’s so much more satisfying when you do it yourself! Come on why don’t you try?”

Raven can’t resist that stupid toothy grin and excitement. She wouldn’t quite compare it to a puppy dog face but it seemed to have the same effect on her as Starfire’s famous puppy eyes had on Robin. So she hunched down into the reeds and joined the hunt for amphibians.

“So why did you suddenly want to hunt frogs?”

There was a brief hesitation before Tara answered. “Well. I figured it would be cool to get a pet. Sometimes it’s lonely in that tower all alone when you guys are out patrolling.”

Since her return many things had happened, and while she was generally accepted back and the two of them had even struck up a relationship there was still a general feeling of distrust between her and some of the other Titan’s. Because of this Tara had been put on probation and was forbidden from joining in missions unless absolutely necessary. Leaving the two of them separated for much of their time, making moments like this rare. 

Raven doubled down on her efforts, if she could do something to help her girlfriend then she would do her absolute best at the task at hand. It didn’t take too long before she found a medium sized frog lounging about under the broken grasses and reeds floating just at the surface of the muddy water. Wishing to avoid the muddy fate that had befallen Tara she took a different approach, slowly and cautiously advancing towards the small creature one hand outstretched. It turned towards her and Raven froze meeting it’s gaze. They stayed like that for a moment before in one large jump it closed the distance and landed directly on her palm. Trying her best not to disturb it she used her other hand to form a protective cup and trudged back over to where Tara was searching.

“I’ve got one.” she said simply.

“Alright! Good job!” Tara bounced up towards her as Raven uncupped the top of her hands and slid the frog into Tara’s.

“Oh man! This is such a good frog, he’s such a good slimey boy! Ahhhhh I’m so glad you were with me I suck at this.” Tara laughed twirling around raising the frog above her head. 

“You’re a lot like a frog.” Raven states while absentmindedly watching her.

“What the heck does that mean?” Tara tilts her head in confusion, another habit that Raven thinks she picked up from Starfire but she couldn’t be sure.

“You both like playing in the earth and dirt and mud.” Raven continues a blush spreading across her cheeks. “And you’re both super cute and huggable.”

“Oh my God, Raven that’s so gay.” Tara laughs and Raven feels her heart leap. “Now you’ve got me feeling all mushy as well. I wouldn’t mind if you were to give me one of those hugs though.”

“You’re covered in mud.”

“I thought you said that was one of my endearing traits.” Tara puffed her cheeks out and Raven had to stifle a laugh as the frog in her hands did the same.

“How about we get you and your new friend back to the tower and cleaned up. Then you can have as many hugs as you want.”

Almost instantly Tara was summoning up a stable rock from the river bed below to lift them up and fly them back to the tower.

“I thought it was more rewarding not using powers.” Raven teased wrapping her arms lightly around one of Tara’s to use for stability on the flying stone.

“That’s for frog catching, there’s nothing wrong with using your powers to have a longer cuddle time with your girlfriend.” Tara winked in response before pressing a small kiss on Raven’s cheek. “Especially when your roommates are out and you can use the big comfy couch.”

“Touche” Raven laughed, already planning out in her head what equipment to get for the frog and where in the tower it would be located. Better to get it together as fast as possible to leave them as much time for a comfy night together. Just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> So the basis of the name of this fic came to me in a dream where I owned one of those Space themed shirts. Those galaxy ones that were super popular in the early 2010's on tumblr and that. And it had a frog in the center and poorly printed text on the front saying "Good girls work hard" and on the back saying "Bad girls like frogs." and I really really want to own that shirt.


End file.
